thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
First Encounter
"First Encounter" is the second chapter of The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings. Clark Kent finish his training at the Fortress Solitude for four years. Professor Xavier detects Clark's power signatures and recruits him as a X-Man. Plot Years later, a 19-year-old Clark Kent have been living in the Fortress of Solitude for four years, where he has been training in using his new-found powers powered by Earth's yellow sun, and as well learning his Kryptonian origins and civilization, and clad in a costume modeled after Krypton's defense military. He also catches interest in the "X-Gene" that grants people different powers along with other similar individuals that had been using their abilities for good. Meanwhile, Professor Charles Xavier is using Cerebro in scanning for new mutants. He suddenly senses Clark's powers at the North Pole that he had previously felt 19 years ago. He then assembles Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, and Wolverine, which he informs them of his discovery and believing Clark to be a powerful mutant. Deciding not to ignore something this powerful, Xavier have themselves travel to the North Pole to meet Clark. At the Fortress, Clark detects the arrival of Xavier and the X-Men on the Blackbird, and decide to peacefully meet them. Xavier and the X-Men are surprised in seeing the Fortress as they land and are then warmly greeted by Clark. Xavier and Jean are also both shocked that they aren't able to read Clark's mind. Clark escort them inside the Fortress and correctly informing them that he is not a mutant or human; in which he tells them of his Kryptonian background (in which Xavier realizes the dread feelings he sensed years ago was Krypton's destruction) and intends in using his abilities for the good of humankind. However, Xavier forewarns Clark that his actions would compromise the existence of mutants that has been kept secret and that humanity is not ready to accept those with abilities. Clark agrees with his reasons and decide to help people discreetly. Xavier offers Clark to join the Xavier Institute for the cause of seeking peace and acting as shining examples to mutants and making the public to be not afraid of mutantkind; in which Clark readily accepts. Before going to the institute, Clark decide to have himself and the X-Men to go to his home in Smallville to finally reconnect with his adopted mother, Martha Kent. After arriving at the Kent residence, Clark joyfully reunites with Martha. Xavier and Storm meets with Martha and telling her about their institute that Clark will be enroll. Clark goes to the grave of his foster father Jonathan Kent. He is accompany by Jean, whom she gives him some comfort and is regale on Clark's story of how he developed his powers and becoming aware of his Kryptonian heritage. After bidding goodbye with Martha, Clark and the X-Men heads for the Xavier Institute, where the former believes that he will like it there. Quotes Clark: If you're looking for Santa Claus, try a few hundred miles down the road. ---- Clark: Basically, my body absorbs energy from Earth's yellow sun. It gives me a whole host of abilities. Ororo: Such as? Clark: Brace yourselves. (after Clark is done explaining his powers) Jean Grey: Sorry, Slim. Looks like you don't have the eye-beam monopoly, anymore. Scott Summers: Well, it's a free country. ---- Martha Kent: You have the most special young man on the planet with you, now, Charles. You be good to my boy, or, mutant powers or not, I'll drive my truck up there and tan your hide with a frying pan. ---- Jean Grey: But I don't think I could wear blue and red...and definitely not a cape and an "S". Clark: (mockingly) Hey, this is based on the uniform of the Kryptonian Defense Force. And that's the crest of the House of El you're slammin', missy. Continuity *First appearances of the X-Men: Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Wolverine. *The Avengers, Spider-Man, and the Fantastic Four are mentioned in several newspaper articles read by Clark. They fully appeared in "Friends", "In a New York Minute", and "Stuck in the Middleverse with You", respectively. *The new mutant that was discovered in Germany is Kurt Wagner, who appears in the next chapter "New to the Neighborhood". *The explanation for Xavier and Jean's telepathic abilities that didn't work on Superman is revealed in "Gone Rogue". Background information *Jor-El's message is based on the message that Jor-El (played by Marlon Brando) gave Superman in the original Superman movie Category:Last Son, Book One chapters